The Hound of the Bentleys
by charles of china
Summary: Women could do nothing else but seduce men and get them into trouble.That's what Holmes think about them.But all of a sudden a young lady detective came into his life and makes him realize that deduction is not The Most Importanat Thing in his life.A SH r
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

In all of these cases, one of the most elementary ones was not solved by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, but brought a complete and agreeable change to my friend. That case is The Hound of The Bentleys,which I am presenting you right now.

Since it was a pleasant and warm April weekend, my practice was not that busy and my wife was not planning anything special, I came to 221B, Baker Street to visit my friend Sherlock Holmes. When I came into the dining room, Holmes was sitting right beside the table, reading a telegramme .

"Ah good morning Watson," said Holmes, as I entered into the room. "I have a telegramme from a young lady here." He pointed at the telegramme.

"Who is she?" I asked in an eager curiosity.

"The young lady's name, Watson, is Emma Bentley make of the girl, my dear Watson

"From what I observed" I remarked, "The young lady has a few, limited habits. And she is one of the most reasonable of young ladies." I thought of adding "just like you," but I stopped just in time.

Holmes nodded thoughtfully. "We can also observe", he said, looking at the telegramme, "that punctuality is one of the habits you talked."

"There' s her bell-or I think, since she said she'll come at nine-thirty." I said, looking at my watch.

Holmes smiled, nodded and went to sit on the settee, his eyes closed, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Miss Bentley." announced Mrs Hudson, as she led the young lady into our living room.

As if by magic, Holmes opened his eyes. "I felt that today is the day that can change my entire life." He whispered. " I don't know why, but-"

Holmes seemed to forget about my presence, his eyes fixed on the girl, and for two or three minutes he said nothing. All I heard was a gasp of admiration which never came out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"My Angel of Love" 

Miss Emma Bentley walked into the living room.She was a girl of twenty-five or twenty-six,a queenly figure with long,blond hair,dark emerauld green eyes.She wore a purple dress decorated with emerauld green pearls.From her expression I could see that she had a terrible business, but she remained unusually calm.Too calm for a young lady in trouble, in my opinion.

I glanced at Holmes,and saw, on his face, a look of love and admiration.One glance and I knew that Holmes was actually in love with her,and the love was deep,into the most inner part of his heart.

Holmes's action was also explanining the perfectly true love he felt for the girl: his hand was placed on his heart, which I knew was beating fast.

The girl was by no means ordinary. She did not, like other clients, sit down and tell her story ,butwalked aroundthe living room, observing everything with care, even passing her fingers through it. What she observed the most was not our modest furniture,but something both Holmes and I were proud of: his case collections. It was hung up on the wall by Mrs Hudson. At the end of it, Miss Bentley pointed at a picture extracted from " The Hound of the Baskervilles", lookesd at Holmes with her mouth open in admiration. Holmes seemed to be a little embarrassed, but nodded all the same.

" It's sure, Watson, that I felt something , but what is it ?One minute I wished she'd look at me, but when she really did, I-Watson, I wish she didn't!But how could I ever feel like this Watson? It isn't-"

" Love?" I inquired.

Holmes said nothing, but pondered in silence. Miss Bentley sat on the client's chair. I touched Holmes on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Bentley." Holmes said, trying in vain to keep his voice and air normal. "If I am lucky enough to be right ,you are a professional sister of mine-you are a detective."

Miss Bentley nodded. She did not seem too surprised. " Pray tell me the method of your deduction and observation, Mr Holmes?"

Holmes turned to me and whispered: " I deduced nothing. I half guessed it. Help me, will you?"

I nodded.

"You observed everything with professional attention.And also, I wouldn't have understood what you mean if we do not have anything in common.utual understanding only existes between two people who have something in common.."

Miss bentley smiled, took a deep breath and began her story(A/N: I didn't write all that Emma

Said so that you guys can see my story soon)

Two days ago,while she was with her sister, Isabella, somebody knocked at the door. Emma opened.It was a man in black. Isabella was worried. The man told her that she had five minutes to talk to her sister, but Isabella said she didn't need all that time.She hugged her sister and gave herter a letter that asked her to go to Mr Holmes if anything happened. That night she died.And she- Emma- came to my friend as she was told.

After telling Holmes her story, her tears began to fell .Holmes comforted her and assured her that the murderer will be found,but he, for the first time in his life,was unsure of his succes. Emma arranged a meeting with Holmes on the moor(A/N: Forgot to tell you guys Isabella's killed on the Bentley's Moor).Then Holmes bowed and watched her go out of the appartement.

A/N: Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Discussion and Realization 

A/N: Here you go the third chap.I would like to thank all those who have wrote me reviews.Especially Juditta who took time to write reviews and PMs

After Emma's departure Holmes stayed at the door for some time.I waited for him to say something-anything,but all he did was pacing silently in the hall.

He suddenly stopped and took a deep breath.I knew, instinctively,that he had something to say, so I waited patiently.

"I don't understand,"he said finally, looking at me with a confused expression on his face, " What happened?Why did my heart beat so fast the moment I saw her?Why did I feel like I've seen her before?Why did I stop in mid-breath while I looked into her eyes?I seriously donot understand my present feelings.It is impossible that…"

"Love should touch you?" I finished the sentence for Holmes.He looked at me, astonished, but noddedall the same.I smiled as I felt our roles changing with the entrance of this exceptionally elegant ,calm and reasonable young lady. "Thanks to your arrival, Holmes shall never be the cold calculating machine he was."I thought with satisfaction

"Well Holmes, I suppose with her arrival in our apartement and in your life you realized how importanat love is for you and for the rest of the human population."I said with a smile.

" Would you like to tell me that love is important in my life? This suggestion sounds…strange."Holmes said. My explanation didn't make him understand how much love matters in one's life.

"All feelings matter in one's life , Holmes, from friendship to riendromantic love.They are essential elements, just like air, food and clothing."I tried my best to explain clearly to my friend.

"Why?"he asked.

"They are essential because without them we live and die lonely."I said patiently

Holmes whispered repeatedly my words.Suddenly he slapped himself on the forehead.

"I am not as intelligent as everybody else thought,or I would have realized the cause of my loneliness,especially after your marriage."Holmes said,sitting down. "You should have told me that Watson."he added,a slight reproach in his voice.

"I thought you unprepared for these revelations."I confessed. Holmes seemed to be absent-minded.

"Holmes?What are you thinking about?"I asked. I observed the direction he was looking at presently and saw our clock.

"Aha,"I said to Holmes, making hin jump. "I see.You are waiting impatiently for the time to arrive so you can go on your appointment with Emma."

Holmes blushed, but recovered as quickly as possible. "You are right,"He said with a sigh. "I have met my match and will never be able to change back into my old self."

I smiled,elated with my succes.For the first time in our cooperation I was able to be better than my friend.

We took our coats and hats and went out of the modest apartement,Holmes walking much faster than I did.

A/N:Ouf. Thank God I'm finished.LOL.Please read and review this chappy if you read the first two and are interested.


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Watson 

A/N:Because of my loyal reviewers'demand I updated.Will more reviews come for my sake?

(If you want to know how much I cared about reviews go to the end of the chapter.LOL)

Holmes and I arrived in time , and met the girl who captured Holmes' heart.Emma wore a modest white dress,standing there and waiting for Holmes.The latter stopped in mid breath at the very sight of her eyes.

"Her eyes…"I heard him murmuring "She really is the loveliest I have ever seen in my entire life."

I smiled as I remarked this suprising but pleasant change inside him.

"Good evening,"Emma said smiling at both of us.

"Good evening Miss Bentley," I replied bowing to her,since Holmes was simply lost in her beauty and elegance.I nudged him and he followed my example.

"Well Miss Bentley I suppose we should go to the scene of crime first."I said, taking Holmes'role,but she didn't reply:her eyes met Holmes',and she seemed to stop in mid-breath,like Holmes.

Emma cleared her throat, "Yes of course Doctor Watson.Observation before deduction isn't it?Part of the professional knowledge ."she replied finally.

"I think we have a new detective here.And what's his name?John Watson,I suppose?"I thought,almost overwhelmed with both excitement at the thought of trying something new and elation about the changing of our roles.

Emma led us to the scene of crime-the upper part of the moor which was quiet at this time of the day.The flowers blossomed and brought with them the scent of the wet spring days.The birds were occupied in building their nests.The grass smelled sweet.

Holmes pretended to examine the body with the love of his life.I was the only one in the investigation team who really took his time to try and solve the case.

I observed the groud with the magnifying glass Holmes handed me,and saw footprints.I analysed them and arrived at the conclusion that I was looking at the footprints of an animal.

Holmes always said: "When all the possibilities are eliminated, the last one, however improbable,will be the truth." (A/N:guys tell me if I'm wrong over here).I used his method and considered the environnement.I suddenly heard meowing beside me.I turned to see a small white cat escaping from something.I observed the grond behind the feline and saw-exactly the same footsteps.

Now the mystery was much clearer.There was a carnivorous animal on the moor.But what could it be?

My eyes suddenly lighted. Animal on the moor ?There was a case like that.A really difficult one solved by to that one (which was called The Hound of the Baskervilles if memory serves ), this one was absolutely elementary:the footprints were not the only clue;I also had an obvious clue: the cat's rushed escape.

"Really Holmes,"I said to myself,smirking.

I smiled triunphantly. Come on Holmes, the game is afoot.

A/N:I'm in urgent need of reviews!REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Holmes' Diary 

A/N: So what's new? The Best Fanfiction Writer is BACK!Now you can look into the secret thoughts of our favorite detective….Thanks to SuperCharles!

Kidding.LOL

Yours

Charles

P.S: here you go Chapter 5 is UP! Read and Review

After the investigation Holmes practically ran into his room and locked the door. I did not know what he was planning to do. After an hour he came out and told me he was going out for a walk.

I unlocked the door and came into his room. I observed the room before approaching to the desk-and remarking a notebook...

After looking around prudently I took the notebook and opened it, but regretted it soon enough: it was Holmes' diary. He putted a piece of paper into the pages he has just written in. I read it and thought it a good idea to share it with my loyal readers.

_April 14th, 1895_(A/N: I was perhaps messing up with the time. This took placeafter Holmes' "death" and at that time he was thirty nine)

I could hardly believe what happened: I am in love. My heart beated so fast that I thought it was going to burst .And the moment her eyes met mine I stopped in mid-breath. I suddenly wished I could approach her, touch her hair and hold her-no I must not think about that. It is absolutely irrational. It's so strange, I felt like there is something that guided me towards her that made her important in my life. She was so beautiful! I seriously do not know how to describe my feelings as I hold her hand in mine. We were so near, yet so far. She was just like a goddess, so perfect yet so difficult to approach.Emma, oh my Emma! So pretty, so elegant and yet so intelligent! Such joy, such apprehension and such change you brought in me! All this mixture of feeling inside me…goodness!

I read one of the diaries I wrote before. I only wrote one sentence:

_**What is love?**_

Here, I'll put my temporary answer:

Love is irrational but beautiful. It gives you a mixture of positive and negative feelings when you are into its trap, but when you are pulled out of it you only feel the negative part. With love on your side, nothing at all is the same for you. You will probably realize that what you once thought the sole reason of your life is not that important, that there are other things that might become essential in our living and the reason of our happiness.

The diary ended here. I closed the notebook and saw Holmes standing beside the door.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked.

"I will not be as long as you do not tell Em-Miss Bentley that I love her."

"I promise to keep the secret" I said solemnly.

"Thank you Watson. It is good to know that I can still trust you." Holmes said earnestly.

I smiled, feeling warmed by this sincere praise.

"Good night Holmes."

"Good night Watson."

A/N: So? Is it too short or too long? too interesting or too dull? Will you guys just TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!COME ON PEOPLE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Charles


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Emma 

April 28th, 1895

A week has passed. My first investigation went faster and more smoothly than I thought and Holmes' affection for his darling love could only increase. He came into my room one night and told me that it was impossible not to think of Emma in his sleep, and, because of that, he could not sleep.

"Every time I thought about her I couldn't prevent myself from thinking about gathering her in my arms. I really care about her Watson that I will give up my own life for her." He told me honestly.

"Lucky Emma," I thought, amused by Holmes' change

Now begins the story

That night the three of us assembled on the moor and began the investigation that has already started a week ago. I was investigating while I heard barks on the moor. Judging by the noise the dog was near.

Emma was horrified. Her eyes were fixed upon Holmes as if he was her only shelter in this dangerous situation. Holmes, confused, looked at me. As an answer I pointed at the dog, barking just behind Emma.

Holmes nodded and ran towards her. Emma seemed to be relaxed, and took hold of Holmes' hands, which were outstretched in front of her. Her eyes filled with gratitude.

The noise seemed to be approaching Emma. And suddenly she screamed in fright-

An enormous hound, whose head reached Emma's waist, was just in front of her. Its eyes shined and inside them I could see all that a kind-hearted man hate: evil, threat, ugliness, hatred, etc.

Holmes saw all this as well, and to protect her he hold her against his heart with one of his arms, while the other reached for his gun. He took it out, but the dog was not afraid of him; it was behind Emma. It was puffing and, finally, jumped on to Emma.

Holmes approached rapidly towards the animal and pushed it on its side, which made it turn its attention towards Holmes. It was now the detective who was in danger.

Holmes was as calm as usual. He pointed his revolver at the hound and fired, but failed. The bullet dropped beside Emma and made the whole thing even worse: the animal ran towards Emma, convinced that she was not armed. Holmes took Emma's hand and escaped with her towards the house. During his absence I fired and the animal, hurt on its side, groaned disagreeably. Holmes took his chance and fired. The bullet hit its stomach: it dropped dead.

Emma took a deep breath, and, looking at Holmes, she said: "Thank you so much, Mr Holmes, for saving my life."

Holmes, obviously trying his best to look into her eyes, replied: "It is my pleasure to do such a thing, Miss Bentley."

A/N: So?REVIEWS?


	7. Chapter 7

A Kiss in the Hall 

A/N: Hey guys! I've finally made up my mind about continuing the story!Ouf…LOL.

So….Just till now Dacen Jade is the only one who disagrees with my idea. I will now announce to Dacen: I DIDN'T start writing stories just because I want to be approved by everybody on the fanfiction area. I know that people have the right to like you or to hate you. It's OK; I came here to make my imaginary world known by others, to make friends and to have fun.

Come on I'm not giving a moral lesson on FANFICTION where we can finally escape from these kinds of SCHOLAR TALK! LOL. So. Ahem. The story…

Holmes' POV

This week I felt my love deepening even more, and tonight, exactly a week after the accident, Emma asked me to accompany her from the moor to her house. I agreed as quickly as possible.

"Do you have idols?" Was the first question I thought of, so I asked it directly.

"Yes I do." She answered, and she was as frank as I was, "it is you Mr Holmes."

Both astonishment and pleasure overwhelmed, and I asked more questions about her as if I was investigating.

As we arrived it was I who opened the door (she probably forgot to lock it). I held the door for her and was rewarded by a "thank you" from her.

I remarked that the light was turned off, a fact that confused very much. Why did she leave the door unlocked and the lamp turned off? She must be very forgetful or daring. But, somewhere deep inside me I felt …I felt…. overwhelmed by a strange, new feeling. Everything I felt these days were new and strange, but this…this…oh god tell me what this was! It was either excitement or nervousness, or in case it was neither it could be a mixture of both. But in my opinion these feelings are contradictory, and things that are contradictory could not exist in one same place and time. But love DID put these contradictory feelings together. Ex: joy and apprehension.

After being tortured by such a strange feeling I slowly approached towards her. Even if I couldn't see her I seemed to figure out where she was. I grabbed her and- oh I couldn't believe what happened! - I kissed her.

I didn't know how long the kiss lasted. Perhaps a minute, an hour, a day, a week…. I only knew that as I pulled away from her reluctantly I saw a lantern. An old lady was holding it.

"Mrs. Bentley I suppose?" I inquired.

"Yes," she replied, smiling at me, "and you must be Mr Holmes."

I nodded. She gestured towards me and whispered in my ear: "Do you love her?"

I replied in her ear: "I do."

"Good luck then to both of you," she replied, this time louder. "I'm talking about the investigation." She said as she saw the look on my face. I felt relieved at this reply.

I leaved the house after bowing to both ladies- or did I forget to do that? - And walked out of the house.

Watson was waiting for me

"Good one Holmes," he said, hiding his amusement.

"How do you know Watson?" I said in great surprise.

Watson crossed his arms. "Elementary, my dear Holmes, elementary," he said in a mocking tone. He continued, grinning:

"That's what I call experience."

A/N: WHEN WILL YOU GUYS DECIDE TO TELL ME YOU THINK!


	8. Chapter 8

Conclusion of the Case 

A/N: I was not here' cuz my dad took this stupid thing into town…….AND I DIDN"T FOLLOW WHICH IS THE PROBLEM SO COME ON DUDES IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

This chapter contains more reasoning than love so it's Watson's POV.

Another week has passed. Holmes' mind was completely off the case so I became the detective in the team, which was incredibly enjoyable for me.

My first investigation was going smoother than I thought. I took notes in a notebook and wrote one page of diary keep and reached the conclusion while reading it. The notebook and the diary were both hidden from (I simply DO NOT KNOW however I hid THESE from somebody like Holmes). Here is the diary which helped me a lot in my investigation

12th of May, 1895

As I drew further to Holmes and Emma and wandered on the moor I saw a cage on the left side of me. I looked carefully into it and found the body of the evil animal inside. I observed the surroundings attentively which gave me useful clues: my position was not that far from Holmes and the cage was even nearer to the two lovebirds, so it was easy for the dog to approach to the body, and there were footprints from the cage to the body of Isabella which were nearly invisible.

I have 'stolen' a bit of deduction from Holmes and used it:

Firstly, the footprints led to the body. Secondly, these were the only footprints that led to the body. Thirdly, the murder was done a little bit more than three weeks ago, which made it possible for the footprints to disappear slowly as time goes by. Conclusion: the owner of the footprints was the true murderer. Thus was the first part of my reasoning.

A short but careful observation of my surroundings gave birth to the second part of my reasoning:

Firstly, anybody who followed Sherlock Holmes could observe that the footprints were inhuman.

And the first two parts of the first part of my reasoning led me to the conclusion: the dog was the murderer.

But a sane person would not arrest an animal since animals were born to be harmless. If an animal harmed anybody it was controlled by a human.

Something else caught my attention: a piece of paper. I took it and read it:

Salina Williams

Terry Lands

Anne Bentley

Peter Pan

Linda Jane Charleston

Emma Bentley

Tessa D'Urbervilles

Orlando Elizabeth Barry

Natalie William Caron

I shrugged. Perhaps it was a list of the people invited to a ball. But as I turned it back it was written:

Clues: 1.The Hound of the Baskervilles.

2. Murderer.

Thus ended my diary. I'll try my best to work this riddle out

".Swtl... no that makes no sense at all .Williams Land Bentley… well I suppose it's not that either. Then what is it?" I scratched my head and considered the clues again "S... T... A.. P.. L…E... T…O…N. Stapleton." It worked! Finally…

I putted the piece of paper to my heart and suddenly…

"Stapleton is the murderer!" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

A Sweetheart Won 

A/N: So ….. the story's gonna meet an actual end here but there's an epilogue…

The last week of the case has passed. I discovered more proof that proved Stapleton's guilt which brought me happiness, but brought Holmes despair: Stapleton was in love with Emma.

From Monday to Friday Holmes has closed himself in his room and mopped for Emma, his love. I finally had a plan: I will arrest Stapleton and arrange a meeting between Holmes and Emma in the same time.

On Friday evening I went into Holmes' room and told him that there will be a surprise meeting between him and two other people on Saturday.

"Who are they?" was all Holmes' reply.

I said, smiling mysteriously: "The surprise will be kept secret until the true meeting between you three." Holmes nodded.

On Saturday evening Holmes and I arrived in Devonshire punctually. We went to visit and had dinner in The Baskerville Hall. Holmes, ignoring my true intentions, talked politely to the Baskervilles, thinking probably that I was planning nothing but a visit which might distract him for a while and perhaps bring him another Nay, what h was thinking was definitely wrong. He agreed to come here by curiosity, not knowing what I had in mind.

"Victory is near." I said to myself.

Yes, it was near. As I went out of the house and walked with Holmes on the moor, I felt it in the bushes, in the trees, in everything on the moor. I felt it in the wind and also in Holmes' questioning look as I moved from one topic to the other without touching the one concerning Emma and our current case.

Stapleton, who has certainly received my telegraph, came out as the right time, without realizing that the writer of the anonymous telegraph was Holmes' Boswell. He soon found himself surrounded by Holmes, Lestrade who has just appeared, and I.

" You are arrested." Said Lestrade. Stapleton, surprised by this attack, took several minutes to think and then replied calmly: "For what?"

"For the murder of Isabella Bentley," said a feminine voice coldly.

The three of us turned to see Emma standing there her arms crossed looking icily and haughtily at the man who killed her sister and best friend. Her eyes were only fixed on the criminal

Holmes' POV 

My heart beat like a drum. I was lost about what to do with this unexpected situation. Emma and everybody else were calm, but not me. I tried to tell myself that with will end my first and last love, that from now on I will concentrate on other cases and try to live without the girl I have given my heart to, that this can be nothing but a small distraction for me… but it's no use. Emma has occupied all my heart and mind. Nothing else could enter in, nothing at all.

Oh WHENEVER will this stop! I love her, I care for her, I need her, and I want her! WHENEVER will she understand! Goodness…

As these thoughts passed in my mind I was staring at my feet. As I raised my head I heard Stapleton's cold and triumphant voice: "If there is no objection Emma will be mine."

"NO! NEVER!" I exclaimed. Everybody jumped. I took a deep breath and began my first and last proposal:

"Miss Ben - Emma, I…I really wanted to tell you that…that I fell in love with you from the first time I've seen you. How I adore you, darling angel! How I wish that you are mine! I walked in my modest apartment telling myself that this will be but a small distraction, a small test .In other words, that this will not last long and become important in my life. But… you expected the result, didn't you? It didn't work.. I love you more and more each day as time goes by. Emma will you marry me?"

Emma was startled for a moment. Then came the answer that changed my life…

"For ever and a day!" Emma exclaimed in an incredibly ecstatic voice.

I felt so incredulous and happy that I could fly in the sky. Finally! FINALLY! Goodness she was finally mine! I felt as if I could run towards her and hold her in my arms this instant But no, for whatever happens, I was still a gentleman.

I offered my arm to Emma. "Shall we leave for London now my lady?"

"Certainly my lord."

We were soon on the train and got back an hour later. I invited her courteously to stay in my apartment for the night since the weather was horrid. She consented, and I led her into Watson and I's room.

" I love you." I said closing the door.

" So do I my lord." She said sweetly.

"Emma? May I hold you?"

" You need not ask." She said laughing.

I grabbed her and took her in my arms.

" Forever Emma." I murmured in her hair.

Yes, forever. I will care about her , love her, protect her and be hers from body to soul… forever.

A/N: All you need to wait for is the epilogue….. and sorry for the delay."


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue Watson's POV 

For three days I was staying beside my wife without receiving any news from my dear friend. I expected him to be solving a case with his darling fiancée. Knowing how wrong it is to jump to conclusions, I went to 222B, Baker Street, and saw things absolutely contrary to what I thought.

Firstly, Holmes was not sitting beside the table, but standing on the balcony. He was obviously staring outside the window. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice the sound of my footsteps. I approached to him and patted him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned.

"Oh good morning Watson," he said cordially, "I was too absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear your footsteps. '

"What thought is so agreeable for you?" I asked. "Oh I see. Another very intriguing case." I added, wanting to know better the new Holmes and compare him with the old one.

Holmes shook his head with a smile. "My brand new life with Emma." he corrected. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"By G-d Holmes you do love her." I said.

The doorbell rang. Holmes ran to get it. As he opened the door both of us saw Emma, smiling sweetly.

"I suppose I am on time?" she asked Holmes playfully.

Holmes smiled. "As always." He replied lovingly.

Holmes leaded his fiancée into the hall. They stopped beside the sofa, facing each other. I remarked that both Holmes and Emma's eyes were filled with love and adoration for each other. I saw that they loved each other dearly. No need to explain even more, I knew that they made the best couple in the world. Holmes was not Prince Charming, Emma not the princess, but they were even better than these kinds of classical couples, because inside them, they were too deeply in love to care about other temptations.

"You are the most angelical girl I've ever known." Holmes said to his Emma softly.

" And you… you are the best of men" Emma replied in an equally soft voice.

Holmes grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

It was my turn to stare at the balcony, not to be absorbed in my thoughts, but to give this couple some privacy.

A/N: Next Story- Learn to Love, My Dear Shirley.


End file.
